Seven
by Bishie95
Summary: Naruto looks back on all the hurt his seven year relationship with Sasuke has caused him.


I've been with you for seven years

I helped you through all of your heart-break

I was with you when everyone hated you

For seven years I have watched over you and helped you

And all you give me in return

Is a broken heart

I listen to you when you need someone to vent to

I listen when you want to rant about how he doesn't text you back

I listen when all you talk about is him, and your problems, and why you hate your life

But do you ever listen to me

Do you even care

When my world starts to fall apart, and I break down from all the stress

Can I come to you

Will you listen to me when I need to cry to someone

No

Because that's not how our relationship works

I hide away all of my emotions

And I let you use me

I can't tell you anything because its not worth your time

Its stupid, and I'm just being selfish

I should learn to grow up and get over myself

Isn't that right

That's how you feel

That the whole world should revolve around you and your problems

No one is worth it

Well, maybe he is

That's what you tell me

I've known you for seven years

And every time I say that they are no good, they never are

So why don't you listen to me

I just want to help

I don't want you hurt

Because I know that's what is going to happen

He doesn't love you like you think you love him

He has moved on

That's why he doesn't text you back

That's why he is such a jerk

Why wont you listen to me

Why have you not realized that I only want to help you

Can you not see past your own little world

Do other people not matter to you

Do I matter

Will you mourn the loss of my friendship

No

I don't think you will

You told me that I use you

That I treat you like a fucking dog

That's not true

If anyone is used, it is me

I'm the dog

I get abused and mistreated

And I finally snapped

And you feel betrayed

Betrayed because the dog has finally bitten the master

You finally feel what I have been feeling these last seven years

I hope it hurts

I hope you cry yourself to sleep at night because you cant live with the guilt

And if you decide to take the easy way out

If you decide to take your life

I hope you die a slow and painful death

I want you to suffer like I have suffered

Because every day I was with you

Was like a slow suicide

It hurt

But you wont realize that

Not until your so called true love lets you fall

Not until he finally decides to leave you because he has had enough of your drama

Not until you are sitting there all alone

Because you drove away the only one who cares

Then, maybe you will feel the pain

And I hope it kills you

Now I know that seems mean

But I never said I wasn't

You just never had to experience it yourself

I always babied you

But maybe that was the problem

Maybe I helped create what you are now

Is this all my fault

I'm confused

I don't know what to think

I want you to suffer

But a part of me still wants to shelter you

I have been with you to long

You have screwed with my mind

I don't know what to feel anymore

Maybe they were right when they told me seven years ago not to be friends with you

I didn't listen

I thought I could change you

And I did

But only for a while

Then you returned to how you used to be

And I had so much time and emotions invested in you that I didn't realize

Not until it was to late

Not until you drove a knife through my heart

Simply for wanting to help you

But I guess that doesn't matter anymore

Because you will never see me again

I wont be there for you to take your anger out on

I wont allow myself to be hurt so you feel better

And if you tell people that I mistreated you

They wont listen

They all know how you are

How cruel you can be

They know how you treat me

You lose more from the loss of my friendship

Than I ever will

No matter how much you say you don't need me or that you don't care

We all know that you are lying

You need me

And you will eventually care

You have lost your one supporting rock

And all I lost

Was seven years

* * *

><p>I wrote this for my best friend. We have know each other for seven years so that is where the title and theme of "Seven" comes from. We both hate happy ending stories so I decided to write a semi-morbid story for her. I know that there might be some confusion when you read this so I'm going to clear that up right now. This is told from Naruto's point of view, and is in an AU. He is thinking back over his relationship with Sasuke and how he was used and mistreated. The "him" or "he" that Sasuke is in a relationship with is actually Sai, and Naruto is trying to get it across to Sasuke that Sai is over him. Sasuke lashes out at Naruto and Naruto snaps, ending their relationship. So this is pretty much Naruto thinking over the last seven years of his life.<p>

I felt like I should clear that up. It confused one of my friends when she read it so I hope it makes sense to you now. If you have any questions PM me and i will answer them for you.

Anyways, I dont own Naruto. I just like to make the characters suffer.

Review and leave flames if you dare!

Bish95


End file.
